<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577609">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Baekho-centric, Bartender Minki, Dragon Baekho, Dragon Dongho, Dragon Hunters, Enemies to Lovers, Fantastic Racism, Human Jonghyun, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Monster Hunter Jonghyun, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Shapeshifting, Traveling, Work In Progress, but it's one-sided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:36 AM</strong>
</p><p>"So what brings you to town?"The(admittedly pretty)bartender asks Jonghyun when he first sits down."Are you a drifter or something?"Jonghyun shrugs."Something like that."He admits and the bartender chuckles."Hope you don't plan on causing any trouble while you're in town."</p><p>Jonghyun smirks a bit in amusement."I don't intend on bringing any trouble to anyone."He says."Not anyone who doesn't deserve it anyways." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>